deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LapisScarab
Hi, welcome to Deltora Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Emerald page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 02:50, 5 April 2009 Ugh! I can't find my copy of The Forests of Silence! I can remember in the back of my head where it is, but not specifically enough to find it...so frustrating! Anyway, I'm hoping to get up a full bio for Lief within the next few weeks, which is why I mentioned the Forests of Silence thing (I'm re-reading the whole series). It would help to have articles of some of the secondary and minor characters (Manus, Queen Bee, etc.), so as to make the article not as painfully long as I tend to write. LapisScarab 04:58, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Lake of Tears / D'Or D'Or is the actual name of the Lake of Tears, it is only known as the Lake of Tears because of Thaegan's magic had transformed it, which upon her death is undone. Since you will probably also notice it but it is the same thing with City of the Rats / Hira, except it is only revealed the name is Hira in Deltora Quest 3. --The Light6 11:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ruby Page I removed the template:Improve from the Ruby page, as I've added a lot of information regarding it. SSBBrawler 02:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Ruby Page It's no problem! The Deltora series is an excellent set of books, so the wikia needs to be great as well. I'll help acheive that greatness. SSBBrawler 03:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Lief Page I can't edit the Lief page due to it being locked. Why is it locked? SSBBrawler 03:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Wait, you're not an admin? SSBBrawler 03:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Locked Pages Hi LapisScarab, I've fixed the Lake of Tears problem and I can explain and offer a solution to the locked pages. The problem with leaving high profile pages like Lief and the belt unlocked is that it attracts a great deal of vandalism on important pages. However we always want help to improve our wiki. So what I suggest is you send any info you would like added to these pages to me or Luka so we can add it carefully. This way we can effectively eliminate vandalism on these pages which still need improving and refining. Thank you very much for helping with our wiki, its always great to meet people who genuinely wish to help. Please feel free to contact me anytime. - NeejaHalcyon I've taken your advice about changing the protection on popular pages. If you find any more pages you can't edit due to page protection, let me know which ones and I'll fix those as well. Please feel free to contact me anytime. NeejaHalcyon 02:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Synopsis Thanks for welcoming me to this wiki. I wasn't expecting a wiki after my 2 edits, but I hope they helped. I have a small question- for book articles, should they have a synopsis, as well as information for each of the chapters? I wonder how long the information for the synopsis and chapters would be, because a paragraph or more for each would probably make the page a bit long. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 21:05, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Riddle Ok, I will add it soon!<<-Raging Blast->> 12:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm back Wow, you really, realy want this to be a good wiki don't you XD I went to do other stuff for a month and there are double the articles wow. -Kaiflame 08:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, you seem to be one to talk to about this site. And you seem to be the only active member... Apart from me! :D I will like edit heaps. From time to time. I like the layout/format you made (I saw the Muddlet page), but you forgot Appearances. Like, Muddlets appeared in (oh gosh, I've forgotten. :x) a book. I am going to read them again, they are in a long list of books to read... Anywho, hey, nice work on the wiki. :) --''ThatDevil '' 08:47, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Lol. I'll do some. Is that Luke guy active? --''ThatDevil '' 02:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ask them to become an admin if they go inactive for a month (wiki policy). 'Cause the most active user here. --''ThatDevil '' 02:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Really? Well there's a few pages that I would delete and a few things only amdins can do. The Doran page for example. --''ThatDevil '' 02:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I prefer admin cause there's no restrictions and yeah. Deleteing pages comes in handy. Stuff like that. And editing the MedaiWiki stuff so it suits Deltora Quest. Oh, and I have an idea for the appearances! We could use images of the books as links tothe books. See this. I made it on another wiki. --''ThatDevil '' 02:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, I like active admins that keep the wiki at the top of thier capabilities. I can't really do much on here story wise until I read the books again. But I am good at coding. I changed the stub template. Um, okay. I don't think you understand. If you click the pictures at the bottom, it takes to the page about the book. The synopsis has got nothing to do with it. Okay. That staff thing looks pretty good. Yeah. That's what sucks about a small community. If the only three b'crats/admins are inactive, nothing really happens. It's not the power fact that I like about admin stats, it's jsut everything is eaiser. Coding and moving and delete and layout. Stuff like that. I'm admin on two other sites, the most only active member on one. --''ThatDevil '' 02:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Good point. :/ Yes, I know that. But going to the bottom of the page to see what books the character was in without having to read anything else, is what I'm saying. And it looks nice. A good synopsis and appearances at the bottom. Just the links at the bottom though. --''ThatDevil '' 03:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I see your point. But it's on every other wikia I edit on (that's 5). Links at the bottom. Okay, maybe not pictures, but the links are still there. It's not so much as redundant, just easier for the reader. And that's what the main goal is. --''ThatDevil '' 03:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Well either way, it does not affect the articles, just groups the links. I won't bother with the community vote yet, as only a few members are active. --''ThatDevil '' 03:33, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean by peruse it. Sorry if it's pretty obvious. :S --''ThatDevil '' 03:47, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I get you now. I was just confused with the red link. --''ThatDevil '' 03:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'll have a look now. I'd prefer if you left the page alone, just so I can work on it better. You know what I mean? Thanks. --''ThatDevil '' 03:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Eh. Don't worry. I'll look over it. --''ThatDevil '' 04:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Guess Who? I'm back! Did you miss me? :D I've added boatloads of information onto the Amethyst page, and edited the Muddlet page to make it flow better. ((Also, are you an admin yet?)) SSBBrawler 03:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh... Exams. That's got to be horrible. Well, have fun with them, and remember you'll only have to do them once. SSBBrawler 04:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Wait, you're only a Junior, too? *sniff* WAAAAH! *hugs tightly* Alright, enough of that. *pushes you away* Back to business... The Lief page has been looking bare for far too long. He's the main character! HE NEEDS DETAILED INFORMATION! And that, I shall provide. ;D SSBBrawler 04:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Heey Sorry about being inactive for ages. If there's any heavy coding you're having trouble with, I can help. I'm rather good at that. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Okays. I think that you should use a Template instead of having that much coding on an article. (If you don't already have one). --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::But, the pages would be shorter (size wise). I can make the template so that only certain characters show a certian thing on thier infobox. For example; for characters that aren't dead, the "Death " won't show, unless you give the command: "death=|". Follow me? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. Give me a list, and I'll make one for you. :) If you don't like the design, I'll try and change it so that it looks more Deltora Quest assosiated. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:11, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Templates Wow. They look amazing. Good job. I could definately create templates with what I said before (about including "Death" etc.). I was thinking, as it's no burden to me, we could have a serperate dragon template, object template, gem template, creature template, etc. By list I meant what options you want available. For example, the "First Appearance" would be compulsevary, where as "Gender" would be optional. Make sense? Oh, and you forgot Diamond, but I am guessing that's white? Here are the examples (they will stay as redlinks until I'm finished making them): *Template:Character Infobox - Character template. (the Veritas example) **I will make ones like User:ThatDevilGuy/Dragon etc. also, if you want See fourth entry on list. *Template:Villain Infobox - (the Jin example) I can change "Villian" to anything you want. *Template:Creature Infobox - (the Muddlet example) *Template:Dragon Infobox I can make more, if you want. Tell me what you think after I've made them. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'm working on the character one now. The best way for me to show you, is to actually make the template and use it on an article. Any article in particular, or can I just try it on Veritas? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 07:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Template Okay, I have done the character template. Template:Character Infobox. See Veritas to see it in use. I have included the "Hiding Place" heading in it. I can easily move it to a Template:Dragon Infobox, and make a one just for characters. But, as this is just an example, I'll leave it for now. Tell me what you think? :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 07:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Will do. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I changed the Character Infobox. I used what was on Jasmine as a guide for what to put in. See Jasmine. I'll work on the others soon. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Kk. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 07:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for being inactive! Time got away from me and I forgot about DQ 'cause it's not linked on my userpage. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 07:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Good that you understand. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Ya, and yay. :) Congrats to yourself as well. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Timeline/Event-line Timeline Hey Lapis, I thought of a way to acomplish this. You and Devil Guy could help each other create it :) Please check out my last message at NeejHalcyon's Talk Page ;) As the storyline never gives any kind of years, dates or never even states the name of the day (Monday, Tuesday etc.) this could also nr acomplished by dividing the events into reign (IN THE TIME OF KING/QUEEN (NAME) or just numbers... I dunno really, it could just be named Eventline or Eventtable and the events of the books would be divided into the order they occured. Hmmm... (User_talk:Luka1184) 23:58, 11 April 2011 :I feel sorry for you, and I hope that you get well soon :) I'll just ask Devil Guy then ;) (User_talk:Luka1184) 09:06, 12 April 2011 I have finished the templates! Finally! :D --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 09:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) DeltoraLover27 I have blocked DeltoraLover27 for three days for removing content from Doran and Category:Del (tribe). --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 07:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC)